


Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy One Shots

by TriforceofWisdom92



Series: Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Light Series (Video Games)
Genre: Beach City, Comfort, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceofWisdom92/pseuds/TriforceofWisdom92
Summary: Small stories taking place before and during Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe: The Diamond Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119158
Kudos: 4





	1. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and her friends have a karaoke night

"Okay is everyone ready?" I said eagerly to my friends. It was Friday night and we're hanging out at Becky's place ready to rock out on _Music Heroes_ video game.

"Ready!" Corey gave thumbs up!

"Ready!" Rebecca said.

"Hit it girl!" Mabel shouted.

They set up the instruments and I pressed play. "Sing it Nora!" Rebecca slammed the drums. I held the microphone dramatically strutting and singing the lyrics on the screen as if nobody was listening.

_I can't help it if I make a scene_   
_Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_   
_I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic_   
_When I pose they scream_   
_And when I joke they laugh_

_I got a_   
_Pair of eyes that they're getting lost in_   
_I hypnotize by the way I'm walking_   
_I've got them dazzled like a stage magician_   
_When I point they look_   
_And when I talk they listen well_

I smiled at my friends and pointed.

_Everybody needs a friend_   
_And I've got you, and you and you_   
_So many I can't even name them_   
_Can you blame me?_   
_I'm too famous_

_Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_   
_I'm coming into view as the world is turning_   
_Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

_Now everyone can see me burning_   
_Now everyone can see me burning_   
_Now everyone can see me burning_

"You're on fire Nora!" Corey yelled.

"Why thank you!" I smiled and winked.

"No you're literally on fire!!" Rebecca backed away and I gasped. Pink flames danced around my feet and we screamed before Corey dumped the whole pitcher of water on the rug and snuffed them out."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Rebecca I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay!" Becky reassured, lowering her back so she could look at the now wet spot on the rug. "It doesn't look damaged. If my parents asked we spilled water."

"Ahh I can't believe I did that. I was so happy I wasn't even thinking." I said guilty.

"Don't worry about it Nora. It wasn't your fault." Corey reassured. "You've got a hand on those powers otherwise. I just hope you don't plan on using fire during our talent show performance in a few days."

I shook my head. "No, even I'm smart enough not to play with fire."


	2. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene sees rain for the first time.

Having a rainy day made it easier being grounded. I couldn't go outside even if I wanted to, so I decided to sit and watch the rain inside the greenhouse.

Something about hearing the rain patter against the glass, watching the drops roll down the dome with the distant thunder, was so soothing. It was no wonder this was one of my favorite spots to be when it rained.

I turned my head at the door opening behind me, Selene walked in with a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong Selene?" She sat next to me on the couch and looked outside. "Do you see the atmospheric changes outside?"

"Yeah. It's raining." I remarked nonchalant before it occurred to me. "Selene, have you ever seen rain before?"

"I have." she said. "But it's corrosive acid rain that Gems need to take cover from. The buildings were created with an alloy that is impervious to it, but here, it is the same effect. Your species must've learned the same thing."

"Not exactly." I said. "Earth rain is just water, like the ocean and the clouds, it can't hurt you." Selene nodded. "I want to see for myself." And got up. 

"Selene wait!" I watched her from the porch. "Let me get you an umbrella you're gonna get wet!"

"I'll be fine Nora, if what you say is correct." Selene reassured me, and stepped out into the rain. Her body went rigid and I saw the shock in her eyes before she relaxed and raised a cupped hand to the sky. "It is just water." She murmured to herself, holding her cupped hand now full of rain to her face before drinking it. 

"Uh I wouldn't do that." I called to her. "Just because it's not corrosive doesn't mean it's clean."

"It's safe. I'm safe here." She looked up at the sky, rain running down her face, along with something else. She started laughing ."Nora, come and see this!!" 

"I'm okay watching from here!" When she turned her head and I saw the look in her eyes, I couldn't say no. "Aw what the heck!" I stood next her with the umbrella covering us, watching the rain fall on our faces. Selene stuck her arm out from the umbrella and let the rain patter on her skin. "This is amazing."

"I guess it is." I smiled, we stood out in the rain together until Aunt Pearl yelled at us to get inside before I caught a cold.


	3. Selene's Commentary

"It makes perfect sense..." Selene noted while I was reading to her _The Fellowship of the Ring._ "That they wouldn't fly with the Eagles straight into Mordor to destroy the ring. Why wouldn't anyone see the problems with that idea? Those birds would become an open target, and be shot down immediately by the Orc hordes or the Eye itself. Sneaking into Mordor is a much better idea, don't let the enemy suspect you're slipping through their borders unaware. Believe me, that much I know."

"And it wouldn't be much of the story if the Fellowship just flew with Air-Eagle and tossed the ring into the volcano." I added. "I'm so happy you're loving this book! Reading it aloud is like reexperiencing the whole thing again!"

"Don't stop now." She begged me wide eyed. "I want to see how the cross the Misty Mountains, does Gandalf give everyone magical snowshoes to cross over the mountain peaks?"

"You'll see." I snickered with a knowing grin, turning the page and read to her aloud.


	4. Nora's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie are concerned when Nora communicates with a person they cannot see.

Steven woke to his daughter laughing in her crib. Connie opened her eyes as she lay beside him in his arms. "Steven what is going on?"

" It's Nora, I'll go check on her." Steven assured, walking to the guest room where Nora's crib was set up. It was her first night sleeping in the beach house and the parents expected there to be issues with Nora being in a unfamiliar place. She was very sensitive to changes and being in a strange environment often upset the toddler if her parents weren't around. Steven and Connie expected to be woken by Nora crying or fussing, but laughter? 

"She probably just sees Lion and wants to play with him." He assumed to himself. Ever since her birth, Lion had slept at the foot of Nora's crib, guarding and watching over her as if she were his own cub.

Steven gasped when saw Nora standing up in her crib looking up and laughing with a huge smile on her face. "Rosebud what are you doing?" He quickly ran and picked Nora up. "Honey you're supposed be sleeping.. what are you laughing at?" Nora squirmed in his arms wanting to get down. Steven set her on the floor and Nora toddled the center of the room, staring at something he couldn't see and waving her hands. She squeaked in utter delight.

Steven was confused and unsettled. "Honey there's nobody there." He picked her up and put her back in the crib. Nora continued to vocalize, reaching out at the wall before finally settling down. "What happened?" Connie asked when she came in later. "I don't know." Steven said confused, looking at his sleeping daughter. He explained what he saw, rather, the lack of it.

"That's really strange." Connie said. "Did you see anything Lion?" Lion, who was curled up on the floor, opened his eye at her before dozing off.

It happened again later in the day, when the Gems were playing with Nora when she suddenly walked away towards the door, chirping and raising her hands wanting to be picked up. "Nora over here sweetie!" Connie rushed over to her. Nora looked at her mother and pointed. "You can't go in the Temple Nora." Connie held her hand and took her back, something in her gut, maternal instincts maybe, warned her Nora wasn't pointing at the door.

......

_**A few years later...**_.

......

Steven and Connie heard their daughter happily talking to herself in the toy room. They didn't think it unusual, in fact they were overwhelmed with joy. Nora had finally begun talking after fears she never would, and though she didn't speak as much as children her age, she could communicate enough to them to express what she needed. 

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Connie smiled when she saw Nora playing with her stuff animals in the toy room. "My friend." Nora answered her without eye contact. "Oh that's sweet." Who is your friend?" Connie asked, thinking it was an imaginary friend or one her her stuffed animals that the four year old pretended could talk. "The nice lady who lives here."

Connie thought that odd. "What nice lady? Is it your Aunts?" "No." Nora shook her head. "The nice lady likes to play with me when I'm by myself and she comes to my bed and kisses me goodnight when I go to sleep. She says that she loves me." Nora hugged Rigby. "I love her too."

When Nora was playing her computer game, Connie discussed the strange situation with Steven and the Gems. "It's pretty obvious." Amethyst said. "It's a ghost." "Or she's just making things up." Garnet suggested. "The girl has a big imagination." "

Later on that night a huge thunderstorm passed over Beach City. Steven and Connie were kept awake, not from the sound of thunder and wind rattling the windows but they knew Nora was terrified of thunderstorms. They were quite shocked the little girl didn't come running into her room crying when she usually did with these storms.

"Something is not right." Steven murmured, and Connie felt the same. When they entered the guest room where Nora slept, they found her huddled between Lion's paws. "Nora are you okay?" Connie kneeled to her daughter. "If you're scared of the thunder, you can come stay with Daddy and me until it stops."

"It's all right Mommy." Nora hugged her dragon. "The nice lady is staying with me so I'm not by myself." Steven and Connie looked at each other. "She knew I was scared so she came here to watch over me."

Now this was getting surreal. "Honey." Steven said quietly. "There's nobody else in here."

"Yeah she is." She pointed next to her bed. "She's right there."

"I don't see anyone Nora." Connie tried not to sound nervous.

"We can't see her Rosebud." Steven said.

"But she can see you Daddy." Nora remarked. "She says she's really sorry. She didn't mean to hurt everyone. I don't know what she's talking about."

Now Steven was unsettled, but damn he needed to know. "Rosebud. Mommy and I can't see the nice lady. Can you tell us what she looks like?"

Nora nodded. "She's really big and she's has a white dress and big curly pink hair, and she's very soft and kind. Her voice is nice and her hugs are warm. I think she's a Gem like my aunts and my cousin, she has a gemstone" 

"Where is her gem Nora?" Steven asked in a kind tone. Nora lifted her pajama top and poked to her bellybutton. "Here. Just like you Daddy!" It was a good thing Nora had a hard time reading facial expressions. A clash of utter shock and different emotions ran across him. _How is this possible! It can't ......she's gone!!!! She can't exist beyond anything else!!!_

Steven ended up sleeping with Nora that night, and the next morning he called Nora to his old room to show her a picture. The Gems were there, tense and troubled. Steven told them what happened last night, and what he planned to do. If Nora recognized the picture.....

"I wanted to show you an old picture." Steven smiled. "This is Grandpa." 

"Grandpa looks funny!" Nora giggled at a younger Greg with a hotdog stuffed in his mouth. Steven pointed to the woman next to him. "Is this the nice lady?" Nora smiled star eyed and nodded. 

"Nora." Steven tried to hold back tears. "This is your grandmother. She gave up her gem to have me. She's not around anymore."

"Oh." Nora said, not getting the significance of the revelation. "But she's still my friend. She's really pretty isn't she?"


	5. Brethren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyla and Nora find something interesting while visiting the local farmer's market

Skyla always enjoyed going to the Gardenville Farmer's market. She always found the best local grown fruits and vegetables when helping Alice with her stand, and meeting other people who ran their own farms. She loved supporting local business because she worked at one herself. It was no surprise to Nora that Skyla wanted to check out the weekly farmer's market set up in Beachside Square's central green area.

Skyla spent her time browsing through the stands, chatting with the owners, talking about farm life and working at places that grew their own food. She and Nora bought a few things from each, roasted nuts, strawberries (Skyla's favorite!) homemade jams (for Nora's double jam sandwiches), even some tasty bakery sweets to share between them! Yet, there was something that caught the sweet-natured Lapis's eyes, something she never saw in any farmers market before.

"Nora come look at this!" She watched in disbelief at the stand in front of her. Nora walked over and when she saw what caught her friend's eye, she gasped with starry pupils. Instead of a regular fruit stand was a small animal pen with sapient vegetables romping and playing with each other. Nora and Skyla looked at each other amazed.

"They're soo cuuute!! I want one!"" Skyla squeaked. "Look at the little pumpkin!"

Nora read the sign.

** Veggie Pets Looking for a Home **

**1 Pumpkin**

**2 Squash**

**2 Gourds**

**Low maintenance. Long lifespan. Hypoallergenic** .

**Requires only water, light, and love!**

"They're adorable aren't they?" The woman who owned the stand smiled. "They're great pets for people who have allergies and don't want to deal with cleaning up after a mess. My nephew is allergic to dogs and has a pumpkin, they're best friends."

"I've never seen living veggies before." Skyla gasped. "I mean living veggies that aren't like animals. How do you grow them?"

"We don't technically grow them." She explained. "The adults deposit their seeds into the ground and they germinate like regular plants until they pop from the soil yipping like babies, that's when we raise them until they're big enough to go to loving homes. They're like my babies, I love them so much, but I know they're many people out there who would love them to and can't have a conventional pet. Are you interested in adopting one?"

"I'd love to." Skyla said. "Right now my life is too busy for a pet, but my boss might be interested. She always wanted a dog but she's badly allergic." The woman gave her a card. "They've taken a shining your friend."

The moment Nora walked near the pen the veggie pets came running at the gate, yipping at her like puppies and wagging their tails. Nora smiled and kneeled down, letting them lick her hand through the barrier. She giggled, watching as they tried to climb the fence to reach her. "They really like you." the woman complimented. Nora smiled and nodded. "They're not usually this crazy about people." She hushed the veggie pets trying to calm them down.

"They probably sensed it." Nora said when they were walking home.

"Sensed what?" Skyla asked. 

"That I'm part of my father." Nora answered. "Dad brought plants to life with his healing powers when he was a kid. My family friends, Lapis and Peridot, grew and kept them as pets after he left Beach City. Those veggies must be descendants from the original ones."

"No way." Skyla remarked. "The same way you brought Hanami to life?"  
  


"Yeah." Nora said. "Except his powers comes from his spit, mine's from blood. Hanami came to life when I pricked my thumb on a cactus and a drop of blood fell on the cherry bonsai next to it." She chuckled. " Dad created them, and he created me. So in a way we're siblings. Organic Brethren."

"That's a cool way of thinking of it." Skyla giggled. "Maybe you should've taken one of your little brethren home."

"And risk the wrath of my parents? No. They have the stupidest rule; No sapient plants or vegetables allowed in the house."

"That's a weird and oddly specific rule." Skyla noted.

"There a reason for it. " Nora laughed. "One time I brought home a little animated cactus when I was eleven. I found him in a greenhouse and the owner said I could keep him without charge (he wasn't his.) He was an adorable little guy, very sweet and he liked to parrot things back at me. When Dad saw him he flipped his lid, he looked as if something came back from the dead and was out to kill our entire family. I thought he freaked out because it was a talking cactus , but he said something along the line of 'not this again.' and told me to bring it back. I argued with my parents for hours but I ended up giving him to a Gem that owned animated plants and she took him right in. I was mad at my parents for weeks after that, and I'm still mad at him a bit."

Nora made a long sigh. "Besides, I have Hanami and it's a miracle they let me keep her. I wouldn't want to bring another plant in the house and make her jealous either. I created her. Those vegetables may be my brethren but Hanami is my baby."


	6. Through a Parent's Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven being a nervous dad.

"Wow you can see the whole city from here!" Nora screamed excitedly gazing out at Beach City from the statue's hand. Steven had to keep her from eagerly walking out to get different vantage points. "Rosebud, you have to hold my hand if you want to stay up here." Steven gently the seven year old girl. 

Nora nodded and tugged his arm, wanting to get a closer look at the beach below. Steven nearly had a heart attack seeing his daughter so close to the edge. "Nora, how about we go to the lighthouse instead? We'll be a lot higher up and get a much better view." _And there's a cage around the top._

Nora frowned for a moment before smiling and nodded. Nora hopped off the warp pad with Steven and went to put on her sneakers and jacket. "Is everything all right Steven?" Connie asked seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Why in the heck did they Gems ever think it was safe for me to stand up there? Nothing's on the hand that would've kept me from falling off." He exhaled and rubbed his forehead. "Nora's not going up there again unless there's a barrier around it. I'll ask Bismuth if she can build a railing."

Nora tugged his sleeve. "I'm ready Dad, and Rigby's ready too. Wanna come with us Mom?"

"Of course Nora." Connie smiled at her. Together the family drove up to the lighthouse, where they knew the Gems waited.


	7. The Night Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl watches Nora sleep, but she isn't the only one

"Aunt Pearl I know it's you." Nora murmured turning onto her side, feeling the bed dip when someone sat beside her, "You don't have to watch me while I sleep." She smiled when she felt a hand gently stroke her face and tuck her into the blanket. "But I don't mind if you stay here for the night."

Selene got up from the bed, looking back at the human who had part of her gem and all of her heart. Pearl smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she knew what Selene felt for Nora. Together they continued to watch over the person they loved so dearly in different ways. 


	8. Sunstone Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is not a fan of Sunstone

  
Nora didn't believe in monsters until she actually saw one. The five year old wandered away from her parents to swim in a cool spot where she could catch seashells. She didn't think they would worry and she was a good swimmer (the best in her swim class!) Nora walked into the water, her bare feet digging into the sand where she doggy paddled to pick up the pretty seashells for her collection.

"Woah hold on a second little girl!" A light voice exclaimed and warm hands held her up. "You shouldn't stand in the rough surf by yourself! Always swim near a lifeguard!" Nora swung around. Standing behind her was a terrifying creature! A towering fire monster with sunglasses and a flaming head like the sun.

"Hey-o Nora it's your rockin' new pal Sunstone right by your side!" She grinned with gleaming bright teeth. "Stay with an adult if you're swimming on the beach. Don't wander off, and remember always wear sunscreen." She was bigger than any Gem she had seen, her orange body so brightly colored it was too much for her sensitive eyes, and her flames burned so hot she felt her skin burn standing so close to it.

Nora screamed and ran back to her family.

Sunstone scratched her head. "Aww bummer." Defusing into Steven and Garnet. "That did not go as I planned." Steven remarked guilty for frightening his daughter.

"Apparently we're in the timeline where Nora is frightened of Sunstone." Garnet observed.

"I think I'll stick with Rainbow Quartz from now on." Steven said, running to comfort his daughter.

Some good did come out it all: Nora never wandered from her parents again after that.


	9. Embarrassing Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene finds Childhood photos of Nora

I never realized humans didn't grow like Gems.

Rather, Gems didn't grow like humans. Our kind sprung from the cradles of earth fully formed knowing ourselves and our purpose. It was only after seeing old photos of Nora did I understand it wasn't the same with her species.

"It's amazing to look at isn't it, Selene?" I turned around at the kind female's voice. It was Connie, Nora's mother. At first I thought it was Nora herself, they had the same body shape, the same nose, the same smile when they saw something amusing. Only when I noticed she was older and her hair was cut shoulder length I knew it was her progenitor instead. It was so strange seeing her attributes on another person.

I nodded. "Are these pictures of Nora?"

"They are." Connie answered.

"This is strange." I murmured. "She looks so different."

"She was younger." Connie said, describing the different pictures of her daughter at various ages of her life. One when Nora was at a stage called a 'toddler' happily waddling into Pearl's arms, another at five years old wearing a star tank top and sunglasses licking an ice cream cone. One particularly cute one had an eight year Nora sitting on her father's shoulders waving her arms up.

"Humans are not like Gems. They're born very small, and they grow and change throughout their lives. Nora started off as a baby and she's grown. She's still growing up." She handed me a small photo off the wall. It had a bright colored frame with a teddy bear on the corner. Nora appeared as a tiny creature wrapped up in a snug pink blanket with a hat on her head. Her eyes were closed and her tiny face held a smile. "What does this read?" I asked Connie about the Earth writing on the top and bottom frame.

IT'S A GIRL

NORA ROSE UNIVERSE 

6lbs, 5oz December 5, 2034.

"This was Nora on the day she was born." Connie explained. "Humans start life small and helpless, they're entirely dependent on their parents for survival." "How?" I asked. I was comfortable with her, she had Nora's kind patience. "I gave birth to her." She explained in the simplest way possible how human females carried their developing young inside their bodies until they grew enough where they were ready to be born, though in some cases, as it was in Nora's, they birthed early.

"Humans are fascinating creatures." I murmured. "Is that why Nora looks like you?" "Yes." Connie smiled before looking at me in a meaningful gaze. "Selene, thank you for watching over my daughter and protecting her. You saved her life and even now you are keeping her safe. Words can't express how grateful I am for that."

I was taken aback confused. Nobody save for Nora ever thanked me for anything. Not even my old master, thought she was gracious for my presence and deeply appreciated me comforting her. "You're welcome. I will protect her with everything I have." Was all I said.

"You know, it's hard for Nora to me new friends, and even harder for her to trust them. The fact that she immediately opened up to you tells me a lot."

"Mom I'm ready!" Nora came running down the stairs wearing a purple fighting outfit with a backpack and her sword in its scabbard. Seeing her next to Connie, the resemblance was astounding, but it wasn't the only reason I was stunned.

_Nora you are the most attractive human I've ever seen._

"Great, we'll take the warp pad this time." Connie smiled at her daughter.

"Okay." Nora hugged me. "See you later Selene!" I hugged her in return, burying my head in her shoulder to conceal the blush on my face. "I'll see you later Nora, please be careful." Connie gave me a knowing smirk as she and Nora warped, telling me she was more aware of things than her daughter was.

....

I found a big photo album underneath the table in the living room titled "Nora and the Crystal Gems." More pictures of Nora's childhood, I believe. I heard the warp pad activate at the Temple entrance. "Hi Selene! Where's Nora?" Steven Universe asked. "She's sword training with her mother."

"That's fantastic." Steven said cheerful. "I'm so happy they get to spend time together." Nora was also her father's daughter. The way she walked, her face, and her eyes were that of Steven's. Connie explained she and Steven combined their genetic material to create Nora, and she was very much a Fusion of their DNA. Looking at the progenitors and their offspring together, it was very apparent.

_But like a Gem Fusion, Nora is her own person separate from her components._

"What'cha looking at?" Steven asked.

"I found this old photobook. I was about to open it." Steven instantly recognized it. "Oh!! I made this during her first visit to Beach City!! She was a few months old, we took her on a day out on the boardwalk. Now she didn't actually sleep over until a year after that." He went through the photos of a baby Nora in a carriage, being held by her aunts and parents. "I decided to make it a photo album of our yearly trips to Beach City."

Nora progressively grew from infancy to toddlerhood until she was seven year old with a gap in her teeth. "I thought humans didn't like being unclothed." I said surprised by the stark naked photos of an eighteen month old Nora happily jaunting around in the bathroom and Connie wrapping her in a towel, preceded by her in the bubble filled bathtub."

"Oh that!" Steven laughed. "We gave her a bath after took her on the beach. She loved playing in the sand and I carried her into the water. They don't really mind it at that age!" He chuckled.

We turned our heads at the activated pad.

"Selene I'm back!" Nora joyfully hopped off the warp pad to greet me. "Id hug ya, but right now I'm sweaty." "It's okay you can hug me later!" I laughed, watching as Steven and Connie greeted each other with a kiss.

"Why are you looking at me like you're about to laugh your pants off?" Nora asked before seeing the open album of her post-bath exploits. I've never seen a human's face change to such a deep shade of red before.

"Dad what the frick are you doing!?"

"Oh hey Rosebud!" Steven chuckled with a grin. "I was just showing Selene pictures of your first stay at the beach house."

I didn't need the link between us to tell me poor Nora was mortified.

"Why are you showing her naked baby pictures of me!? Are you insane!?"

"What?" Steven asked genuinely confused. "They're just baby pictures. You didn't know any better at that age and you were such a happy little thing!"

"Dad, Selene does not need to see that!"

Connie didn't make matters better. "Aww I remember this! You were such a cute little baby Nora! Steven, remember when she used to run around the house naked after a bath when she was little, she was quite the little streaker!"

"MOTHER!!!"

I followed Nora as she marched upstairs, she slammed the door behind me and sat on the bed with her hands gripping her head. "Augh they are so embarrassing!!" She looked at me shamefaced. "I'm sorry you had to see that Selene. Dad is such a clod!!"

"It's all right." I assured her. "I'm sorry they embarrassed you."

"Ahh it's okay. They're parents, that's kinda what they do." She let down her ponytail and shook out her hair. "You're lucky you're born from rock."

"For the record I didn't think it was embarrassing." I tried reassure her. "You were very cute in your earlier years. That hasn't changed at all."

Nora cocked her head at me with shrunken irises. "You think I'm cute?"

I felt the heat in my chest rise like magma. "Yes."

Nora quickly looked away with a pink blush under her eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

Nora gripped the edge of the bed with her fingers. "Selene do you....?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm gonna go shower, I'm sweaty and stinky and I've got layers of crud in my hair." She hurriedly gathered a robe and clean clothes.

When she left the room I wondered if the bubbling magma in my chest was mine or hers.


	10. "If Every Porkchop Were Perfect......"

" We wouldn't have hot dogs!"

Nora stared at Steven as if he lost his mind. "That doesn't make any sense! You can't make hotdogs out of porkchops! And I don't like hotdogs. "

Steven rubbed his head, he should've known better than to use metaphors with his daughter. 


	11. Strange Gems Like Me

  
Nora , Skyla, and Callie took me shopping through the boutiques in Beachside Square again. I was enthralled, being among all walks of Gemkind who didn't pay mind to a Pearl without an owner. It was my idea to return here, to see how Gems lived and mingled among each other on planet Earth. I wanted to learn what it meant to be an Era 3 Gem, and I had 2 Gems and a bonded hybrid to show me.

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_   
_Show me everything and tell me how_   
_It all means something_   
_And yet nothing to me_

_I can see there's so much to learn_   
_It's all so close and yet so far_   
_I see myself as people see me_   
_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me?_   
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_   
_Tell me more, please show me_   
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

I watched as Nora observed the different art, her eyes flickering as she pondered every detail with her lips pursed. The gallery was full of beautiful Gem-made morps, but my focus was entirely on her.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_   
_Makes me feel like never before_   
_Why do I have_   
_This growing need to be beside her?_

The feelings persisted when we gazed out on the Temple's hand later that night. I stood with Nora as we gazed at the stars and the shimmering city in the distance, a world of humans and Gems that I never thought possible to exist. Yet here I was, standing with her in a that world far bigger than Beach City. I was so engaged I barely noticed the Crystal Gems watching us from the deck. Amethyst nudged Pearl with a smirk and Garnet draped her arms around them all in a smile.

_Ooh, these emotions I never knew_   
_Of some other world far beyond this place_   
_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_   
_Oh, I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know, can you show me?_   
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_   
_Tell me more, please show me_   
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

"Nora, there's something I want to show you that I think you like." I took her onto the warp pad and transported us to a vast crystal cave beneath the surface of IO, a place I once frequented with my old owner before she abandoned it out of painful memories. Nora stood and gaped, her eyes wide in star-eyed amazement.

 _Come with me now to see my world_  
 _Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_  
 _Can you feel the things I feel?_  
 _Right now, with you_  
  
When I reached for her hand, gently brushing against her fingers, she took it on her own accord. Smiling with a faint blush, she illuminated the entire cavern with pink light, playing and reflecting it as we watched the crystals' dazzling glimmer with wonder.

_Take my hand_   
_There's a world I need to know_   
  


Nora hugged and thanked me before she went to bed. As she slept I sat in the couch next to her, reading an Earth atlas of Era 3 about all the Gem communities now existing on the planet. A planet I shared with her and my new friends.  
  
  


_I wanna know, can you show me?_   
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_   
_Tell me more, please show me_   
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_   
  
_I wanna know_


	12. Heredity

  
Steven woke up to Nora laughing downstairs. They were staying with Connie's parents over the weekend to celebrate Nora's fifth birthday. The little girl must've been excited for her special day tomorrow and couldn't sleep.

What he saw nearly gave him a panic attack.

"Look Dad! I made it snow inside!" Nora cheered joyously, raising her hands that were enveloped in a pink aura . The living room was cast in a pink light and bright crystalline snowflakes fluttered in the air.

Nora didn't understand the shock on his face wasn't from joy.

When Connie saw it, she rushed down to her daughter. "Honey." She kneeled to her eyes. "You have to stop the snow. Grandma and Grandpa will catch a cold and we won't be able to celebrate with the Gems for your birthday."

Nora immediately stopped. The aura faded from her hands, and the snow vanished, leaving the room dark. " I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nora." Connie kissed. "We all want to celebrate your special day. Nobody wants to get sick."

After she tucked Nora into bed, Connie checked on Steven. "Are you okay?"

Steven was shaken. "I never thought she would inherit them."

"Neither did I." Connie wrapped her arms around him. "We will figure it out together. Just as we are figuring out how to help her."

"I hope so." Steven murmured. "Millions of humans have autism." He touched his gemstone. "There's only one human in the world with Diamond powers."

When the clock struck midnight Steven and Connie sat at Nora's bedside and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Rosebud." Nora smiled in her sleep from the kisses, clutching her stuffed dragon at her chest beneath the blanket. She was going to have a great day with her family from both sides full of laughter and presents, but for now she dreamed a happy dream. Dancing in the pink snow with Rigby the dragon and and her Grandmother.


	13. Turquoise and the Lost Goat

Animals are smarter than they look.

Turquoise knew it as fact, not only because she could communicate with them, but also because they sometimes surprised her with their sneaky antics.

 _I should have double checked the fence_. She thought to herself as she soared above the island eagle-formed, her keen eyes scanning for the runaway goats. One of them discovered if they dug beneath the fence, they could go out exploring, and the whole herd followed. Luckily the were easy to find, thankfully not far from their pen and together, thank the stars for herd instincts.

The ability to talk to them made it far easier to round them up. She promised to feed them extra treats if they followed her home, and they listened like obedient dogs. Once she had everyone back in the pen, counting her herd and securing the escape spot, she realized one was missing. She muttered a Gaelic curse, asking the goats where Spots was. Their thoughts were a clamor in her mind but they basically said the same thing.

Swiftly she tracked down the lost goat, who managed to trap himself on the side of a cliff. "For the Diamond's sake!" Turquoise clenched her teeth, thinking up ways how to save him before she figured the best way to get him down was the same way he got up there. She changed her form to a feral mountain goat with a shaggy blue coat and large horns.  
  
  
  


Turquoise didn't like taking this shape because of its similarity to her corrupted form, but the goat's surefooted hooves made it easy to scale up the cliff. When she reached Spots, the stuck goat instantly recognized her and bleated piteously.

 _Of course it's me !_ Turquoise bleated back. _You're lucky I'm the one who found you and not a hungry eagle. Now follow where I tread and watch my hooves._

"Meeaaaahhhhhh!" The goat bleated.

_Yes! We are going to climb back! If you got yourself up here you can get yourself down._

Spots was smart enough to listen as he followed the goat-Gem down the side of the cliff. Turquoise had to be patient, though the animal was sure of foot he wasn't sure of mind.

"Meaaaaaahhhhh!!! MEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

_Don't be frightened now! You've almost got it. Come on! I'm right here._

Thank the Celestial Heavens Spots successfully managed to climb down. _Good, now follow me home, I'll give you extra oats._ Spots obediently followed the goat-shaped Gem all the way back home, where his herd bounded over and welcomed him with happy bleats.

Turquoise didn't drink, but after that whole fiasco she wouldn't have minded a bottle of whisky. She spent the rest of the day goat-proofing the whole pen ensuring future escapes wouldn't happen. As the sun dipped below the mountains she sat on the high cliff watching her highland cattle graze in the shadow of the old fortress.

 _It's worth it._ She thought. _Their happiness, their well being is worth all the trouble. I am their guardian and they depend on me. Like my soldiers once did._

It was nice to be a guardian again, but in honest truth there was another reason. In a way she was making amends for her past deeds as a Homeworld commander, now caring Earth's creatures in one of the most beautiful places on the planet.


	14. Aunt Blue's Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond doesn't want to part ways with her great-niece.
> 
> Song: "Safe Travels" by Lisa Hannigan

The best and worst thing about my great-aunts visiting Earth is them leaving. The best because I no longer have to suffer through their constant smothering of me. The worst because it meant I had to say goodbye to Aunt Blue. I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites of my family members, but it's the truth, out of the three Diamond aunts, Aunt Blue was my favorite of them. She was the kindest, gentlest, sweetest soul I've ever met.

"I wish I could go with you to Homeworld." I said, standing in her hair loop. "But Dad wants me to stay on Earth. Maybe one day he'll let me go." Aunt Blue hugged me against her Gemstone in a way they made me feel calm, like being wrapped in a weighted blanket. "If only, my little one, but I am only a light jump away." She held me in her cupped hands. "How ever am I going to manage being so far from you? Who will protect you when I'm gone?"

"I can protect myself." I reassured her. "My parents and the Gems will look after me too. Besides I've lived all my life on planet Earth, I'm aware of its dangers." I nestled my head against her gem, listening to it thrum melodically like a heartbeat. "Safe travels okay Aunt Blue. You know I'll be fine."

"Still there are many things that could hurt you." Aunt Blue crooned, singing as she gently stroked my hair.  
  


_Please eat your greens_   
_And don't sit close to screens_   
_Your eyes are a means to an end_   
_And I would be sorry if, due to your hurry_   
_You were hit by a asteroid my friend_

"What!? Why would I get hit by an asteroid? I'd see one coming way before it crashed!" I lifted my head. " I think you're overreacting."

Aunt Blue touched the tip of my nose with her fingertip

_Like you always say_   
_Safe travels don't cry, don't cry_   
_Safe travels, don't die_

"I never said don't die." I laughed awkwardly, patting her finger in comfort. " I'm not gonna die. I'm safe on Earth more than I am in space."

"But there are so many dangers on this planet, you cannot avoid them all." Aunt Blue held me close.

_And don't walk on ice, no matter how nice_   
_How sturdy, enticing it seems_   
_Please cross at the lights_   
_And don't start fires or fights and_   
_Don't dabble in heights on caffeine_

_Like you always say_   
_Safe travels don't cry, don't cry_   
_Safe travels, don't die_

_"_ Aunt Blue. I'm more competent than you think. I don't even drink coffee." Oh boy why is every relative of mine ridiculously overprotective of me? 

I definitely see where Dad gets it from.

_Don't swallow bleach_   
_Out on Sandymount beach_   
_I'm not sure I'd reach you in time my Gem_   
_Please don't bungee jump_   
_Or ignore a strange lump_   
_And a mech, stay away from them._

"Where the heck would I run into mechanoid!?

_Like you always say_

_Safe travels don't cry, don't cry_   
_Safe travels, don't die_

The ground tremored from massive footsteps. 

"There you are." Aunt White said. "I was looking for you Little Starlight."

"Blue what are you doing with her?" Aunt Yellow questioned sharply, causing me to cover my ears. "You can't steal her away from us every visit. She's our niece too."

"I was just saying farewell to her." Blue defended.

"Why?" Aunt Yellow asked.

"We're leaving for Homeworld are we not?"

"There's been a change of plans." Aunt Yellow said. "There's going to be atmospheric disturbances for the next few cycles, Steven calls them 'thunderstorms'. It won't be safe for us to leave Earth's atmosphere until the weather passes."

"Which means we get to stay longer with our lovely niece." Aunt White confirmed "Oh Nora you must be so happy! We'll all get to spend more time with you!"

"That's great Aunties." My grin concealed dread. _Shiiiiii-_

"Isn't it." Aunt White laughed. "Now Blue, we both know you love Nora tremendously, but we want to spend time with her too. Why don't you let her come over to us?"


	15. The Magic Floating Trail Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora help's her grandfather get an unreachable snack from the kitchen cabinet

"Hey Nora can you help your Grandpa out for a minute?" Grandpa called me over. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his braced foot resting on the other chair where his crutches were propped against.

"Sure what can I do?" I asked amiably. He pointed to the high cabinet. "There's a jar of of trail mix up on the highest cabinet. It has a brown lid with a purple label, can you get it for me. Normally I'd stand up and stretch it it but the doctor doesn't want me putting weight on this leg." 

"Of course." I smiled, stretching on my tiptoes opening up the cabinet. I saw the jar he wanted but, it was too far back for me to reach. "I can't reach it, is there a stepladder around?"

"I don't think we have one. Don't sweat it Nora Beans, I can always get something else." 

"It's okay, I have an idea." I looked around the room. "Please don't freak out." Focusing on the jar, I raised my hand and flexed my fingers, encasing the trail mix inside a magical pink cube. My mind and hand tethered to the cube, I pulled it out of the cabinet, drawing it to me with a wave of my fingers.

Grandpa gaped like a fish. "What!? Did your Dad teach you that!?"

"I taught myself." I levitated it closer to me, slowly lowering it to my eye level. "Nifty trick huh?"

"Yes. Very nifty." Grandpa replied.

"Nora Rose!" 

A sharp voice startled me, and the lapse in focus caused the box to disperse and the jar of trail mix to freefall. "Woah!" I caught the jar in time. "Nice save." Grandpa complimented. "Thanks." I put the jar in front of me and looked into my father's disapproving eyes. "Nora, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd help my Grandpa out." I said tense. "I wasn't breaking the rules, you said I could use my powers when I'm here at the Beach House."

"Those rules changed, remember?" Dad replied stern. "You're not allowed to use your powers, at all. Not after what happened in the rainforest."

"Dad, that was entirely different. Creating a giant barrier and pushing a killer mechanoid off a cliff is nowhere as energy consuming as getting a jar of snacks out of the cabinet. I had everything under control."

"Just like you did with the mechanoid."

"Does it look like I'm gonna pass out?"

"Nora Rose, watch yourself."

"Hey!" Grandpa scrabbled onto his feet with the crutches and stood between us. "Nora was only trying to help. It's really on me, I couldn't get to those snacks. She was really responsible and controlled the whole thing very well."

"It only takes one slip up and everyone's in danger."

"Oh so you don't trust me." I snapped.

"I don't trust _them._ " He said. "Not with my daughter who is mostly human, regardless of the shard embedded in her chest. She should've gotten me, I could've reached up there." Dad sighed, turning his gaze towards me. "No powers. I don't want to see you using them again and if I hear you were working with them discreetly you'll be in serious trouble. Do you understand me?"

I clenched my fist, tears welling in my eyes. "I do. I'm sorry." I walked away from there before they saw me crying.

"Steven, don't you think you were a little too hard on her?"

"I have to be if I'm going to protect her." Dad said in a low voice. "She needs to understand this isn't something she can play around with. Diamond Powers are dangerous, we both seen what they can do in uncontrolled hands."

"She seemed she was in control with that."

"It doesn't matter. She could still hurt herself or someone else even with full mastery of them. Like I was fighting her in the woods....." He shuddered. "I'll not going to let her follow in my footsteps."

Selene ran over to me on the beach. "Nora what's wrong? I feel it in my chest, why are you upset?"

"I'm never gonna get him to see it." I cried freely. Selene wiped the tears from my eyes, and with my consent, wrapped me in a tight hug. "My powers are part of me, and he'll never try to understand."

"But I do." Selene hugged me tight. "So does Skyla, Chalcedony, and the Crystal Gems." She held my face in her hand. Selene always had that power of making me feel better. "Come, we'll go to the place where you don't have to hide it." We mounted up on Bear and warped to the familiar cave, where Chalcedony and Skyla already waited for us.


	16. Dancing in the Street

Skyla, Chalcedony, Selene, and I watched the local band play in the park at Beachside Square. It was turning to dusk and the lights flickered on in the trees. There was a calm happy atmosphere with both Gems and humans mingling in the square, enjoying life and being out on the warm summer evening. Across from the band, my Gem aunts chatted with each other, occasionally turning my way to check on me.

"It's so nice out. Doesn't this remind you of Town Square?" Skyla asked. "It does." I said quietly. "It makes me feel a little homesick." Selene sensed it from her gem. "What's wrong Nora, you feel...melancholy."

"It's just watching the band play reminds me of my friends." I admitted. " I would've played at several gigs with them by now , and I remembered tonight they're supposed to perform at the gazebo in Pier by the Sea. " I sighed. "I wish I was with them."

Skyla and Selene placed their hand on both of mine. "You're here with us." Callie smiled with her hand on my shoulder. "I guess I am." I smiled.

Skyla sprung from her seat. "Oh this is my favorite song! Nora come dance with me!" She moved to the beat, dancing as if nobody was looking.

"No thanks Sky, I'm not in the mood." She grabbed my hands and pulled me up with her. "Come on Nora you know you want to!" She raised her hands as she held mine. I couldn't help it, Skyla's bubbly demeanor cheered up everyone around her. "What the heck!" I laughed and danced with her, laughing without a care in the world. "Hey wait for us!" Callie joined us with a cheerful Selene in tow. We danced and laughed with each other in blissful company

The Crystal Gems watched the four of us with bright smiles. Aunt Garnet wrapped her arms around Aunt Pearl and Amethyst. Aunt Bismuth pulled everyone into her embrace. 


	17. Self Love and a Slice of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora deals with gossiping bullies.

I wished Britney would've physically attacked me, then I could hit back with full force. Yes, most likely would've gotten into trouble, like I had in my old school where I punched a bully so hard I broke his nose in several places, but I would've been partly justified in defending myself.

My blood boiled, hearing her gossip to her peers in the hallway, so I confronted her head. on. "I know you're saying all those things about me and it isn't true. I'm not stupid, I can hear you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Britney asked in sickly sweet innocence. "Don't act dumb." I warned. "You keep telling everyone I'm stupid I'm an inbred alien and I shouldn't be in high school because of that. It's hurtful, and I don't like it. I'm not stupid and I'm not an alien."

"Nora, I've never said anything like that." Her posse agreed with her. "You're talking very loudly and making a scene." Indeed my loud voice drew the attention of several people in the hall. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She smirked at me and left with her group as the bell rang.

"It's crazy how she's still in this school." One of her peers snickered to her. "She should've been held back in kindergarten."

"I bet she's only allowed to stay because her Dad is famous with Gems, and the principal lets her. She's a Gem too, maybe they're like cousins."

"They probably are." Britney said. "She's a half-bred freak, that's why she was expelled from her old school before she moved here. I heard she blew up half the building with her superpowers." I clenched my fist, about to run over and wail on her when Britney made an obnoxious scream. "Watch where you're going you idiot! You ran over my shoes!!"

"I'm sorry." Rebecca sneered. "It's hard to move around so many obstacles in the hallway. You should be watching your feet!" She left them and came over to me. "Nora, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, trying not to cry.

"Help me get to the cafeteria." She turned her head behind her to the handles of her wheelchair. I pushed her to our lunch, keeping my head low and swallowing the lump in my throat. "Listen to me. Don't let them get to you, they're just shallow idiots, they don't deserve your anger."

"I know." I said quietly. "It still hurts, and it's hard."

"I know it is." Rebecca said. "You're better than them and they know it. They want to fill the void of their shallow pathetic lives by bringing others down. They talk about me too."

"At least you can get them in serious trouble if they talk about you. Your disability is visible, mine's not. It's harder for them to hide with yours."

"They don't talk about this." Rebecca indicated her legs. "Rather how I 'poor' my family is because we can't afford neural implants. Do they have any idea how expensive that is ? More than a college education and I wouldn't just magically get up and walk after surgery. I'd be months out of school in rehab. No thanks, I'm fine the way I am."

"So am I." I huffed.

We sat together at a lunch table in the courtyard under the trees. " I love Margherita pizza day." said. "They make the best."

"True that." Rebecca agreed. "Does Mabel know we're out here?"

"Yes." I texted her. I clenched my fists seeing Britney and her clique sit the table near us. "Great, Britney and her pack of clods are here."

"Ignore them Nora." Becky said. "Maybe they'll leave."

Britney didn't leave, she saw us and smiled before sitting down with her group. "Do you want us to leave?" Rebecca asked. "We can if you want to."

"No thanks. It's too beautiful of a day to eat inside." I gave Britney a final glare and sat down. "You're right Rebecca. They're not worth it." When they were enthralled in a gossipy conversation, I took out my guitar from its case. "In fact I feel sorry for them, they'll never get to know the real me. How great a friend I can be to them."

"Their loss." Becky scoffed. "They'll never respect you Nora, it's a sad fact but it's true." "And that's okay. I don't need them to, I already respect myself. I don't need their love and approval when I already have it from me." I took a deep breath and strummed my guitar, singing from the core of my heart.

_I don't need you to respect me, I respect me._   
_I don't need you to love me, I love me._

I glanced at them when Britney gave me a questioning look. I looked away and smirked while I continued my music.

_But I want you to know you could know me,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_

_You think I'm no good, don't you,_   
_Just admit it, just admit it,_   
_And it gets to me, sometimes,_   
_When I let it, when I let it_   
_It's easy, to let it,_   
_It's easy to forget I don't need you to respect me, I respect me._   
_I don't need you to love me, I love me._

_But I want you to know you could know me,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_

_You think I'm no good, don't you,_   
_Just admit it, just admit it,_   
_And it gets to me, sometimes,_   
_When I let it, when I let it_   
_It's easy, to let it,_   
_It's easy to forget I don't need you to respect me, I respect me._   
_I don't need you to love me, I love me._

_But I want you to know you could know me,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind,_   
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind._

When I sing and play my guitar, I completely block out my surroundings. It came as a startling surprise when the adjacent table gave me a round of applause.

"Thank you." I said quietly with a blush. I didn't even bother looking over at Britney's table. I could feel their eyes rolling.

"There you guys are!" Mabel ran to our table with her lunch tray. "Sorry I'm late. There was a huuuugee line I totally forgot it was pizza day! Lucky for me a got a slice."

"Well sit on down and eat before it get's cold!" I tapped the table. Mabel plopped herself next to me. "You're never gonna guess what happened in history class...."We listened to Mabel's hilarious story.

I didn't need Britney , I already have and family and friends who accept me for who I am , and that's all I'll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'Change Your Mind' Extended Version by Rebecca Sugar


End file.
